


Dear Diaries

by MJays



Series: Gigolas Camp AU! [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gigolas - Freeform, Humor, It seems I can write naught but that, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Romance, These poor fools just keep pining over each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJays/pseuds/MJays
Summary: Gimli and Legolas both write diary entries about each other :)
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Series: Gigolas Camp AU! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846567
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Dear Diaries

**Entry by Legolas:**

"Dear diary" feels like a spectacularly silly way to start this. But this entire thing is silly. Dumb even. But as long as I look really concentrated and keep writing anything what so ever, I will get away with this.

Yeah, just anything what so and ever. Like how weird it is to write in this? I haven't ever really written a diary, and after staring at the page for five minutes before starting with these amazingly brilliant and philosophical thoughts (and of course, after glaring at Arwen for five minutes for making us do this), I can't say I see the appeal. 

It seemed a lot of the kids don't either, and I can't blame them. They must be hungry by now, and after all, it's not too exciting writing in diaries as an activity. But Boromir went on about the good effects it apparently has, so I guess there's no harm other than incredible boredom in trying it out. And we couldn't really have all of the camp leaders staring at them writing. 

Well, I can look around anyway. Others it seemed, are calmed down by this or something. Frodo and Sam look like they like it, Rosie and Pippin too, though Merry- oh crap, Arwen is staring at me staring at others, okay back to work. Set an example. 

So I guess that's why I'm writing. 

And writing. 

And gods above, I guess I'm out of words already. But given Arwen's hawk like supervision over all of us, I guess I can't stop just yet. 

But what to write about now that I've finished complaining then, ugh.

Guess I could complain about the major source of complaints in my life. That Gimli has been at it again the whole day. Has he made it his personal mission in life to annoy me? He keeps disagreeing with whatever I say, jump to challenge me to everything and he just- UGH!

And he breathes so  _ loudly _ . How am I supposed to keep writing when he does that? Is he doing it to annoy me? I bet he is. 

Oh, time's up! To next time, beast of a book. 

  
  


-

  
  


**Entry by Gimli:**

Now that insufferable blond has been at it again! I just can't believe him!

All I wanted to do was to bring a little excitement to the expedition, the lads and lasses the ropes of one of the oldest trades known to man! With a silly rabbit! It wasn't even cute or anything!

But no, no, Mr. vegan tree hugger just had to ruin the entire days plan! Who even goes to pet a bloody wild rabbit?! Can't believe it didn't bite him. Wouldn't have been very sorry if it did, he took my dinner from me! 

Of bloody course all of the kids were on his side. Never mind that they thought it was so cool that I knew how to hunt just before Legolas had to step in! Well I'll be damned if I eat that damn vegetable stew of his tonight!

  
  


-

  
  


**Entry by Legolas:**

Nope. I refuse to wright this time again. Didn't we just have to write the other day? Uggghhh. 

I'll just draw a picture of Gimli being chased by a swarm of bees or something. 

Because how dare he paint smileys on all the targets! They are expensive equipment! Okay, okay I know I deserved some retaliation but seriously?! 

  
  


**-**

  
  


**Entry by Gimli:**

Writing a poem today are we, ey? Yeah, I can do that. Got the perfect inspiration right in front of me. 

_ Legolas, oh Legolas _

_ Your hair is like stiff and sapless hay _

_ Your eyes the color of the mold on our bread _

_ Your skin just as pale as the one on my ass _

_ Yours truly, _

_ Gimli _

Rhyming became too much effort. Ugh. 

  
  


-

  
  


**Entry by Legolas:**

Maybe Aragorn's right, maybe the competitions has begun to go a bit far. (I said maybe, we had it under control. Kind of). We're probably supposed to be on our best behavior given that the kids are impressionable and very competitive and mischievous in their own right, I know that!

But Gimli is just so freaking-!

Okay, I'm not going to get frustrated. Aragorn will know that I'm spewing bad thoughts. And we sort of promised to find some nice things about one another in this one. 

Wow, how childish that sounds now that I've read it. Good grief. 

But yeah, sure what ever, I can be the bigger man. 

One nice thing about Gimli could be his...

Um.. 

Okay sue me, I'm still mad at him because of the targets! You don't mess with my archery classes like that!

But, eh, I guess if I had to choose something... He's got... pretty kind eyes.

Not that that means he's kind though!! He's the spawn of the devil!!

  
  


-

  
  


**Entry by Gimli:**

It's pretty cool watching him use a bow. It looks so effortless, and that's so frustrating.

There. Don't know why this took me so long to write but yeah, I said something, all right?!

I guess it's cause I wouldn't mind learning. Axes are far superior, obviously, and such a good work out. But maybe it could be interesting to try it out? The kids seem to like it at least. 

But my hands are probably too clumsy I guess. Well, who cares, it's not like that twig could swing a properly crafted axe.

  
  


-

  
  


**Entry by Gimli:**

Last night was... very weird. 

Weird's definitively not the right word, but I can't really find a good word to describe it yet. 

Legolas got a call and seemed all, yeah weird, about it? So I followed him out to see what was up?

I think I told myself I wanted to see if it was work related or such. But maybe I sort of cared because we work together?

Doesn't really matter why I guess, but I found the lad outside, walking away to sit down by the lake. 

I probably should have left him be, but when he ended the call he just sort of curled up... It was strange, you know. He always carries himself so damn proudly, looking down on most people with his god forsaken height. But it seemed like he was crying or something. Something I guess I'd never really expected to see him do. I've never really seen much other than flimsy joy or irritability out of him. 

I probably shouldn't have sat down next to the lad. Yeah, that was stupid. He closed up like a clam. The only thing I really got in response was that it was some sort of thing with his father? Apparently they're not usually in contact? 

I don't know much else though... Seems complicated, and I guess Legolas isn't really one for sharing. 

I'm not particularly concerned per say, but like, I guess I'd like to know what's going on? Would he be upset if I asked again?

  
  


-

  
  


**Entry by Legolas:**

Don't feel like writing today. Arwen's just gonna have to deal with that. 

  
  


-

  
  


**Entry by Gimli:**

It's come to my attention that I, eh, oh fuck, yeah I haven't written about much other than Legolas in this stupid ass thing. Just gonna stress here that it's not like I really "care" about him! He's just so happening to be really complicated lately, and I dunno what to do about it!

He hasn't been talking much these last few days, and his smile isn't that annoying crooked grin anymore! It's so dull and I just-! UGH!

I don't know why, really, but I somehow ended up helping Legolas with his and Sam's dinner tonight? Don't know. It was nice cooking together I suppose. And maybe I've been a bit too harsh on his food, apparently it ain't just vegetables? They eat this strange fake meat? I mean what ever it was, it went down properly with a beer and some good company. I'll have to complain to him that I'm starving later though, although it was filling enough. Can't have him force more of his tree hugger beliefs on me after all, he has a lot of them. 

When I gave my approval of the meat that wasn't meat, he sort of smiled for... well, for real this time. 

  
  


-

  
  


**Entry by Legolas:**

Me and Gimli have been talking a lot recently. 

Okay, maybe not more than usual, but it's definitively different. We haven't argued in a while, even though we still compete.

I thought he'd be a bit furious when we arm wrestled the other night, claim that I cheated or something. Which of course I didn't, but I hope no one tells these poor blokes and sheilas that over half of the trick to arm wrestling is technique. Not sure if Eowyn has practiced much (it wouldn't surprise me if it was just raw determination and let loose the inner bear strength), but second place is a trophy I'll hold over Gimli's head often enough. 

Yeah, yesterday was very nice. Getting my mind of things and stuff. I don't know how, but Gimli seems very good at that. 

  
  


-

  
  


**Entry by Gimli:**

SHIT.

BLOODY FUCKING SHIT.

SO I GUESS I MIGHT BE SLIGHTLY ATTRACTED TO LEGOLAS?!?!

I mean, he looked so happy and I guess I was just so caught of guard to see just how strong that string bean really is??!!!

WHATEVER that attraction was, it's bound to be over SOON!!! 

Oh fuck he's looking at me scribbling furiously. 

I'll calm down. I'll calm down. 

......shit, I keep looking at him. His hair is all wet and tussled in his face. 

Shit shit  _ SHIT _ .

  
  


-

  
  


**Entry by Legolas:**

Gimli's fingers brushed mine three times on the hike today. Did he mean to do that? I mean, it could have very well been accidents... but his hands are so much further down than mine, I checked that!

I don't know why I care about it, really?

But his hands are sort of interesting. They're very broad compared to mine, yet his fingers are much shorter, all stubby and calloused. 

I'm just, maybe a bit interested... In how it would feel to hold a hand that's so different I guess? That must be why. 

Gimli and me have been getting along far better recently I think. Like the times back at his forge, or by the lake even. But maybe most alarmingly when he was splitting wood the other day. That wasn't good for my heart rate. 

But it isn't... I mean, it isn't like that!

(Um... Probably.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you get a wonderful day or a cozy evening <3<3


End file.
